


New Gifts

by StarlightMuffin



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightMuffin/pseuds/StarlightMuffin
Summary: Genda wants to change the gift he gives Sakuma every year for his birthday. Sakuma doesn't make it easy.
Relationships: Genda Koujirou/Sakuma Jirou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	New Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything in like seven years but I tried my best????

The clock ticks in the quiet classroom as the end of the day nears. Sakuma is in the middle of scribbling his answer to the last question on the assignment before he feels something tap his back. He didn’t need to look to see who it was as the only person who could be tapping him there was none other than Genda. He glances at the date on the chalkboard before he sighs. 

Yep. Right on time. Without even looking back he’ll take the note he knows Genda has in his hand. Honestly he considers not even opening it as he already knew what it was going to say, but he opens it anyway as he also knew Genda was watching. Why was he sending him messages like this anyways? He would be more discreet using the phone… 

‘Present?’ 

Sakuma takes a piece from his notebook and scribbles down his answer before holding it over his shoulder for Genda to take. Once he feels the sheet leaving his hand he goes back to his assignment. Just like the note to him, the note back was always the same. 

‘Your choice’

The sigh he heard after was also the same. 

Every year for as long as Sakuma can remember Genda would give him some sort of Penguin plush for his birthday. One year it was a keychain, another year it was one one dressed in a soccer kit. Sakuma didn’t mind. In fact it was always one thing to look forward to when it came to his birthday. What kind of plush would Genda give him to expand his collection of his favourite animal this year? 

Except _this_ year Genda has, for some godforsaken reason, decided that he didn’t want to give him the usual present? He’s told Teikoku’s keeper that he didn’t need to divert from his usual gift, but for some reason Genda was insistent that he does. 

Thankfully the nudges and insistence was mostly all through little notes in the classroom or probe while they’re on the phone. Sakuma isn’t sure what he was going to do if, or when, Genda tries to ask him in person. That _look_ that Genda gives when he’s trying to coerce something out of Sakuma is still something Sakuma hasn’t quite found a counter to. He’s pretty damn sure that Genda is aware of it too. 

Too bad he doesn’t find the answer before Genda speaks up the following day after soccer practice. 

“Are you sure there isn’t anything you’d like for your birthday?” Genda pipes up as they leave the locker room. Sakuma did everything he could to keep himself at sighing. 

“What you give me every year is fine.”

“I know, but I really want to give you something else this year.” Genda insists, “There must be something.”

“Yeah, a Penguin.”

The exasperated look on Genda’s face made his day. 

“Something _else_?” Genda asks as he hopes for a different answer this time.

“Two Penguins.” 

“Something I don’t give you every year?” 

“Okay. A batch of your cookies.” 

“You get those every week.” 

Damn. He really thought he would accept that one. Genda’s serious about giving him something _special_ this year, isn’t he. How did he fall in love with such a fool? 

The look Genda starts to have answers the question for him. 

“You really can’t think of something I don’t already give you?” Genda asks, the pleading look in his gorgeous blue eyes. 

Is a kiss an answer? Or does he get those too often for that to be acceptable too.

“Ugh, fine. What about Katsuro in a Penguin outfit,” Sakuma finally responds after a moment of thinking of an answer Genda wouldn’t expect. 

“Seriously?” Genda asks. 

“Seriously. You want to give me something I want so badly, so give me Katsuro in a Penguin outfit,” Sakuma responds. Genda’s cat Katsuro _hates_ being put in anything so maybe Genda will just give up and go back to his usual gifts. 

Except Genda must have been very determined to give him something different, because after what seems to have been him giving it some thought he nods his head. 

“Okay. If that’s what you want I’ll do my best,” Genda replies with that stupid smile of his. Sakuma had to look away before he devolved into a sputtering blushy mess. Great, guess he’ll see if Genda really holds to it a week from now when his birthday arrives. 

Said week passes by fairly quickly. Genda stops bringing up Sakuma’s birthday and doesn’t ask for any suggestions for any different gifts. Sakuma wasn’t sure what it meant since he’s pretty damn sure Genda is never going to get that cat into any kind of outfit. Just like all Genda’s other cats Katsuro was an affection little furball but the moment anything but a hand touches his fur he freaks out. 

He remembers when Genda tried putting a collar on him. Boy did he never hear any other cat scream bloody murder as much as that cat did. 

The morning of his birthday arrives and Sakuma braces himself for a disappointed Genda who is likely to have a wrapped Penguin plush in his hands. To his surprise though, he meets up with a presentless Genda. 

“Happy Birthday!,” Genda chirps cheerfully as Sakuma walks over to him. Sakuma turns into a blushy mess as Genda gives him a peck on the cheek followed by that _smile_ of his. Why is he like this?

“Thanks, but was that necessary?” Sakuma sputters. Genda just laughs lightly and Sakuma’s heart seems to melt even further. 

“Sorry. Well, do you think you can meet me at my house this afternoon? I want to celebrate there,” Genda then replies. Sakuma raises an eyebrow. At his house? Normally Genda just gives him the gift at school if it wasn’t on the weekend and then they would go and celebrate with the rest of the team who always try to throw a “surprise” party but fail. Every year. 

Oh no. 

He didn’t really succeed in putting that cat into a penguin outfit, did he?

Sakuma tried getting it out of Genda throughout the school day, this time being the one who sends little notes in the classroom. 

‘You didn’t, did you?’

Genda pokes him to give a note in return. 

‘Do what? :)’ 

This wasn’t getting him anywhere. Sakuma was going to have to wait for the answer at Genda’s house. 

School had gone excruciatingly slow due to wanting to just leave and head to Genda’s house. In a way it was kind of exciting to see what Genda had done. Maybe this is what Genda had wanted all along? 

Nah, if he wanted it to be a surprise he wouldn’t have even asked Sakuma to begin with. 

It seems like weeks, but eventually school ends and once practice is over Genda and Sakuma make their way to Genda’s house. The moment they enter Sakuma glances around to see if he can find Katsuro. By the time they make their way to Genda’s room Sakuma sees every cat _but_ the one he asks to be put in a penguin outfit. 

He really didn’t, did he. 

“Okay. Close your eye,” Genda says once they enter the room. Sakuma rolls his eye before closing it. Really, Genda? 

Sakuma can hear the sound of Genda shuffling around the room. No sounds of a cat though, strange… That cat would certainly be yowling at the top of its lungs if it was wearing any sort of outfit. 

After about a minute or so the shuffling stops and Genda speaks. 

“Okay. Go ahead and open!” 

When Sakuma does he’s met with not Katsuro in a penguin outfit, but a plush that looked _remarkably_ like said cat…. In a penguin costume. 

Sakuma was speechless. 

“I tried really hard to get Katsuro into the penguin outfit like you wanted, but no matter what I did he simply refused.” Genda admits, using his free hand to rub the back of his head. “So uh… I was able to find this cat plush that looked like him and a penguin outfit to put it in. It’s not what you really wanted, but I hope it’s close enough. Sorry it’s not quite what you wanted.” 

Sakuma just stares at the plush in Genda’s hands before he reaches out to take it into his own. The parts that weren't covered by the penguin outfit were really soft, just like the cat itself. Even the penguin outfit itself was a nice soft fabric. 

He wasn’t even serious about Katsuro being in a penguin outfit. He just said something he thought was impossible so Genda would give him the usual penguin plush. 

However, just like the stupid good boyfriend he is, he manages to possibly give him the best gift he’s ever gotten. 

“I don’t know whether to call you brilliant or an idiot,” Sakuma eventually says, “But thank you. This is great.” 

There’s a sigh of relief from Genda before he smiles. 

“I’m glad. I was worried you’d be disappointed and wishing I had given you the usual.” 

Sakuma shakes his head. 

“Honestly? This is probably the best gift you’ve given me. But where’s the actual Katsuro?”

“Oh, him? He’s just in the closet sleeping.”

Oh, of course he is.

“Well, now that you have your present, let’s go downstairs and bake some cookies. Then we have to meet the rest of the team for your surprise party,” Genda says after. 

“You know it’s not a surprise if you tell me about it.” 

“Eh. You probably already knew you had one coming.” 

“You’re right.” 

The two of them leave Genda’s room and into the kitchen where Sakuma proceeds to eat two batches of cookies before he’s told to stop and leave room for cake at the party. After a third batch is made for the party the two stop by Sakuma’s house to drop off Genda's present and then proceed to go to the party where the rest of Teikoku greet them. 

None of the gifts he got from the rest of the team paled in comparison to Genda’s that year. However, for the following few years Genda continued to give him different cats of his in Penguin outfits on his Birthday. 

Fantastic. 

  
  
  



End file.
